


The Complete Package

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon is the complete package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complete Package

He smells like sex. Like he's just spent the past two hours in her bed, finding different ways to make her cry out (and he has). Like musk, and sweat, and something woodsy even though it's been three days since his last off-world mission, and there's a hint of smoke in there somewhere that she's never quite figured out.

He tastes salty. Like sweat and semen, depending where she is on his body, and she knows he uses the Atlantis showers and soaps because she's seen him, been in there with him, but the smell and taste never linger. He just tastes like skin, like adrenaline, and her blood always pounds harder in proximity to his skin.

He sounds like he's always sound, rough, gruff, the slight rasp and the lack of syllables and the way that sometimes even just saying hi sounds like he's challenging someone. And sometimes he sounds like nothing else, like the way his voice drops a bit when he's addressing her. The way his lips and teeth stopped biting out 'Doc' and started using 'Jennifer' like it was a talisman. She especially likes when his voice catches when she's done something right.

He feels amazing. Tight and sinewy under her fingers and tongue, sometimes he feels like a med school lesson because there are places on his body that just seem textbook perfect. She wonders if she's hallucinating them, because there's no way this can be a real man, and yet he is. He's wonderfully, deliciously solid in her, and it's hard to feel much else.

He looks gorgeous. He's enormous and manly and definitely not like anyone else she's ever been with. The dark eyes. The smirk. The shoulders. The way he carries himself. The constant leather. Not to mention what he looks like underneath it. Or the expression on his face when he shows up at her door after a long day. Or the way his fingers flex on her hips when she's on top of him. Or the way his arms strain when he's on top of her. Or the way his dreads dance across her thighs when he goes down on her. Jennifer knows she's the subject of a lot of jealousy on the base, and she doesn't blame them. Ronon is the complete package.


End file.
